1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock that can be installed easily. The present invention also relates to a door lock for preventing loosening of the rose assembly from the lock chassis when a torque is applied the outside rose assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,289 to Shen issued on May 1, 1990 discloses a cylindrical lever type lock structure for handicapped people. It is found that the lock structure is not strong enough to resist intentional destruction by means of forcibly pulling the outside handle away from the door. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,924 to Kim issued on Nov. 30, 1993 discloses a lever assembly for a door lock. Nevertheless, the rose assembly must be removed for adjustment in response to different thickness of the door to which the door lock is mounted. After the door lock is mounted to a door, the outside rose assembly should not be loosened when a torque is applied to the outside rose. Yet, the outside rose assembly still tends to be loosened as a result of door slam or applying a larger torque to the outside rose.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved door lock that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.